


sigh no more

by 10012039



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous use of poetic description, Tom sits like a whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10012039/pseuds/10012039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of things that make up Thomas William Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1883

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is far from over. I just might keep adding to these little gems as I go along.

It all starts with the bathtub.

Tom is wearing a plain white shirt, vintage-looking sunglasses, and his legs are swung over the edge of the porcelain tub. He's got heavy black boots on, and he removes the said sunglasses and bites the tip of handles; blue-green eyes staring straight into the camera in an intense gaze. He runs his fingers through his curly hair, water making them stick straight to his forehead. He flashes his perfect white teeth for the camera.

Not many can hold a candle to the way Tom Hiddleston modeled for fashion magazine 1883's fourth issue. The elegant angles of his cheekbones and thin slash of lips will forever be immortalized in glossy pages, and in the video where he spun and twirled to the beats of Parov Stelar's The Paris Swing Box. He's got charm, grace, and he pulls off prints quite nicely as well.


	2. tom sits like a whore

This is no ordinary sitting position, no.

It's a power stance that just didn't have the chance to stand up yet.

His knees are spread apart and he leans his back on the chair, slender hands rested on his lap. He flashes his signature grin and laughs at the interviewer, pink tongue peeking from between perfect teeth. This is the look that has spawned tens of thousands of reblogs and comments on Tumblr, the sitting style that is synonymous with Thomas William Hiddleston.

Well, if you've got it, flaunt it.


	3. war horse

You can see it in the way they interact in their interviews, in the sound if Benedict's voice as he rains praise after praise for Tom's acting. Their eyes lock and there's an unspoken understanding between them. Tom grins and flushes at Benedict's words, not knowing quite the effect he has with people. In the movie War Horse, they played opposite each other as comrade-in-arms Captain Jim Nichols and Major Jamie Stewart, riding bravely to face the Germans in the first World War. In real life they are Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch, British actors with their stars on the rise and many fan girls at their feet. It's nice to know of someone in the same predicament as you.


End file.
